One Day
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Chairman Cross makes a balance of all that happened to Zero and Yuuki in his school. The Cross Academy was everything those two had. .:OneShot:.


_****_I did this for the "School" chalenge at "An All-fandoms multi-media Flashworks" community at LJ (:

Review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: VK belongs to Hino Matsuri-sensei.

* * *

_**One Day**_

The Cross Academy was, for its chairman, the realization of a dream. As a vampire hunter, all he wanted was to bring peace among the two races, and that school was his first step on achieving that goal. However, things weren't as dreamy now as they had been before – and even then they hadn't been as dreamy as he would have liked them to be.

Before, girls made lines in front of the Moon's Dorm just to try and get a glimpse of one of the absurdly handsome vampires. Valentine's Day was such a ridiculous nightmare, especially for the two prefects. The humans loved the vampires. They admired their beauty, wanting to be as close of them as possible. Any kind of attention was enough to make girls faint. Aidou Hanabusa alone was able to make all the girls pass out.

The chairman sighed. More than one year had passed since they last had that kind of commotion inside the school. Everything was gloomy now – starting with his beloved children.

Zero was even more angry (something he wouldn't have considered possible a few years ago), and Yuuki… she was the worse. Her omnipresent smile was gone, and it didn't seem like it would come back anytime soon, at least not as long as Kaname was missing and killing purebloods.

Chairman Cross reclined on his chair and closed his eyes. Sadness was something that didn't suit the character of the person he had been since Yuuki entered his life. He made a promise to Haruka and Juuri, promised them their daughter would be safe and happy while in his care. But Yuuki had been way happier being a Cross than a Kuran. Vampire life didn't suit her. Or maybe it did, and there were two different versions of Yuuki now: Cross Yuuki, the human, and Kuran Yuuki, the pureblood vampire.

But the lack of smiles troubled him deeply. Even Zero had been able to smile if Yuuki tried hard enough to make him. That school had been their life, the place they could live and work together, as imposed siblings and friends. That school had seen a thousand of Yuuki's smiles and even some of Zero's.

But everything seemed to be ruined now, because this same school, which had once been so loved and cherished, had also been the stage of nightmarish horrors.

First, Hiou Shizuka, the pureblood that made Zero a vampire appeared, disguised as Kurenai Maria. Zero tried to kill her, and seeing his twin brother with her just made things worse. Yuuki was there to support him, though, and so he managed to stand the situation not very damaged.

However, the war came.

Yuuki's memories begun forcing their way into her consciousness and Kaname released the spell, taking and giving her blood. The scent blinded Zero in fury, and the truth destroyed him completely. Yuuki had helped him through his own personal disaster, but he hadn't been able to do the same for her. He couldn't stand her true nature. He couldn't live with the fact she belonged with the ones he hated the most – purebloods.

Even so, they, together, killed Kuran Rido. Artemis and Bloody Rose worked in harmony. Zero promised he would kill her next time they saw each other. Yuuki accepted that.

The Night Class was cancelled and Day Class students were forced to forget everything about their existence.

With that, one year passed.

Kaname started killing purebloods, Yuuki was arrested by the Vampire Hunter's Association. She reopened the Night Class, to Zero's dismay.

The chairman felt a tear run down his cheek. He caught it before it dropped on the floor and opened his eyes to analyse it. A tear, the liquid personification of his frustration. As foster father of those two, it was his obligation to tend to their happiness. But how could he achieve that now? He knew they were supposed to face everything together, he felt that very strongly, but how could he tell Zero that? Kiryuu would definitely punch him on the face if he even suggested they should team up. On the other hand, he was sure Yuuki would had given anything to have Zero by her side again.

Cross Academy wasn't fulfilling its purpose anymore, not when the two most important vampires in the world were in such a cold war.

Yes, the two most important vampires. Kiryuu Zero, the Level D vampire and future president of the Hunter's Association. Kuran Yuuki, the last heiress of the Kuran and one of the last living pureblood vampires.

For his co-existence plan to work out, those two really needed to solve their problems. If that school was going to be functional again, Zero and Yuuki needed to solve their differences and realize they were just… made for each other.

Chairman Cross never thought Yuuki would end up with Kaname. He always knew the Kuran was just too scarred to be able to live with someone as young and carefree as Yuuki.

Problems, problems, and no solution.

He got up from his chair and stood next to the window, watching the snow falling from the sky. The world was all white, but for a man like Chairman Cross, every colour had a bit of red.

He saw Yuuki next to a tree, staring to the snow, probably remembering the day her memories were taken away from her…

* * *

Yuuki stared at the snow, hating and loving the cold sensation on her skin. The snow always reminded her of the day her parents were murdered. However, now it also reminded her of Aidou, because he smelled exactly like it. She opened a small smile. Being with Aidou was good for her. He was a loyal friend, the only one that could really understand her now, and she cherished that. Cherished him as her only true friend.

"What are you doing out here at such a time?"

Zero's voice was just unmistakable, she thought, turning her face to him.

"Just enjoying the loneliness."

He crossed his arms on his chest and rested against the tree, close to her.

"I love this place." She whispered, as if speaking too loud would ruin the perfection of it all. "I grow up on this school, and it's the one place I really recognize as a home."

"You have a whole mansion. Two, if I'm not mistaken."

She smiled bitterly.

"The house I was born in had no windows and I wasn't allowed outside. My parents died there. I don't like there. The memories are awful."

"I understand." He admitted reluctantly. "Is the same for me."

"I thought so."

"That's why you came back."

She nodded.

"He was the only reason I was at that mansion, without him I was allowed to come back here."

Zero chuckled.

"He really owns you, doesn't he."

"Stop." She said softly. "I know nothing, Zero. I'm an unprepared pureblood, do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

He knew. He worried for her every minute he spend awake, and sometimes even in his dreams.

"The school is safe." He said instead of voicing his concern for her.

"Yes, the chairman made it that way."

They spent some more minutes in silence, just watching the snow as it fell from the sky.

"This is our home, Yuuki. Mine and yours."

"Yes." She nodded. "Thank you."

He turned to leave, but she called him.

"Zero, I know you are not comfortable with who I am, but… I really miss you."

He nodded to her.

"Maybe… One day."

It was way more than she expected to hear, and it made her open a wide smile.

* * *

When the Chairman saw Yuuki smile, he realized that, maybe, that school still had a chance of achieving its goal. Maybe, his children would be happy again. One day.


End file.
